Difficult
by keroRiBBIT
Summary: The both of them are just being difficult. It doesn't matter though, because in the end, they're still the ones that go home together.


**A/N:** Helloooo guys. The semester is finally do~one and this one-shot has been in my phone unfinished since May. Crossed-fingers that my writing has improved, somewhat.

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 _Multi-colored lights were flashing, the atmosphere hot and heavy with the smell of musk, sweat, alcohol and cigarettes. Tenten was having the time of her life in the middle of the dancefloor. Dressed in a little black number, hips swaying sensously to the beat of the music. She could not feel the people's eyes on her. Could only feel the heat of dancing bodies gyrating next to her. His hands on her hips, his lips on her neck and her hands tangling themselves in his silky hair._

"Neji!" the man did not even look up from his paperwork.

"What, Tenten?" He said sharply, eyes focused on the document he's trying to finish. Tenten didn't seem to mind the cold way he had acknowledged her presence. In fact, she seemed even more than eager to disrupt whatever he was doing now.

"We need to get out," she said with her no-nonsense voice that left no room for arguments. It doesn't really work on the Hyuga though.

"I have my thesis defense in two-weeks," he replied, voice sounding almost robotic with his monotone. Tenten merely rolled her eyes at the stupid excuse.

"That's still two weeks!" She exclaimed, putting both her hands at Neji's study table, flattening her palms on the paper scattered all over. The brunette male looked up with a disgruntled expression and took in the full view of his best friend dressed rather sexy in a black number, not that he would admit lest he boost up her ego to his level.

He opened his mouth and Tenten felt the tell-tale signs of a threat but she beat him to it.

"Come on!" She said, exasperated. "You've been giving me your thesis excuse for two months already. Let's go out!"

Neji was about to say something, again, but Tenten wouldn't have any of it. She can almost predict what he was going to say, perks of being best friends since middle school.

"At the rate your going, it would look as if you've been preparing for two years," she said pointedly, hands travelling to her hips, daring him to argue. A smile bloomed on her lips when Neji sighed in defeat.

"I have my thesis defense in two weeks." Or not, Tenten thought as she glared at the Hyuga.

"That's cute Tenten, keep it up," Neji said not paying her any attention.

Said woman felt her face heat up in anger, "Oh you're becoming red in the face." Neji said in his monotone voice pointing out the way her face would heat up when she's angry.

"If you're going to explode, do it outside my room." That was it.

Tenten snatched the pen that the Hyuga was using and threw it out the open window, grabbed his wrist and hauled him out of his seat and out of the room. But she apparently forgot the fact that Neji was much stronger than her and she barely pulled him out of the room when the Hyuga got over his surprise and took a stand.

"Tenten," he said sharply, this time, he was the one glaring. The said woman met him glare for glare and threatened him, "If we don't go out and have some fun," she started. "I'm gonna have to throw a party and bring the fun here." By the end of her threat, Tenten was smiling, victorious. Neji's glare intensified, "You wouldn't."

"I pay for half the rent here," Tenten gestured to their shared apartment; stepping closer to him so that their faces were inches apart, she looked at him in the eye and smirked. "I think I would."

oOo

That was how Neji found himself sitted at the bar of the club, his back on the counter, nursing a beer and Tenten beside him, drinking something similar.

"Oh Neji, lighten up will you?" She said, taking a swig of her own. "This is already our third bottle and we haven't even danced yet!"

"Hn," Neji gulped a mouthful of his own bottle and said, "I didn't even want to come here in the first place."

"Nu uh," Tenten denied, "You were the one who chose to come here."

"Because you forced me to."

"Well," Tenten started, thinking of something. "You were the one who picked this club."

"On your insistence," Neji pointed out.

"Ugh, do you always have an answer for everything?" She said, angling her body so that she could face him.

"I do, if you're being difficult."

Tenten groaned and somehow, from point A to point B, and Neji didn't know how she had gone forth with the conclusion, she had gain an idea. "You need a good lay."

"No," he countered, almost aggressive, "I do not."

"See!" Tenten pointed out, "It's all this pent up emotion and stress that's making _you_ difficult," she took a swig from her bottle, "You need to unwind." She said.

Tenten saw an attractive blonde coming their way, "And I just know how to do it," she muttered to herself.

"Ten, I'm not in the mood for-"

"Hi!" Tenten greeted the blonde, she was a pretty one, Neji would have to admit. "OMG I love your shoes, where did you get them?" She exclaimed.

Neji unconsiously smirked at the familiar way Tenten had opened a conversation. They haven't done this in a while.

"Oh, thanks!" The blonde said oblivious, "They're Prada actually."

"Ooh, classic."

Neji took that as his cue to show his presence with a cough. He saw Tenten smirk.

"Oh where are my manners," she feigned, "This is my best friend Neji and I think he needs to unwind his panties."

The blonde laughed at the crude remark and looked at the handsome male sitting next to the brunette.

"Neji," Neji said, extending a hand supposedly in a hand shake. The blonde took it and just when she was about to shake it and introduce herself, Neji lifted the hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss, not breaking eye contact. "Pleasure to meet you miss." The girl was absolute putty in his hands.

"I'm Ayako," the woman said, almost dazed. However, she was snapped out of her reverie when the bar tender placed three shots of what looked to be tequila on the counter. Tenten, who was inwardly laughing at the way Neji characteristically went from grumpy to charming, took two of the shot glasses. She gave one to Neji and handed one to the blonde. She took the last one for herself.

"My treat," she said gesturing towards the drink with her own before giving herself a bottom's up.

"Now, if you'll please excuse me" she said, placing the empty shot glass at the counter. "I'm going to dance."

As she walked away, Tenten winked at Neji and giggled, "Have fun you two."

Have fun, Neji did. Because not even an hour later, he found his neck being littered with butterfly kisses by the blonde and he did not even move from his seat. A groan escaped his mouth as Ayako tore through his flesh. Neji finally opened his eyes, intent clear on his face as lust clouded his vision. He stood up and prepared to take the woman in his apartment. He pulled her up to his feet and placed an arm at her waist and went for the direction of the exit.

However, on his way there, he saw what looked to be Tenten in the middle of the dance floor, sensuously moving her body, her hips not unlike a pendulum with the way they hypnotized anyone who stared with the way she swung them back and forth in a rhythm that was suspiciously synchronized with his own breathing. Her hair was down, wild and free, her skin slick with sweat in the heat of it all. Neji saw movement from her hands as they travelled up her body, sinfully starting on the curve of her hips, the small of her waist, up her beautiful neck and through those wild locks. It appears that Neji wasn't the only one being magnetized. On the periphery there were what looked to be very eager men awaiting to pounce on her drunk stature. Neji sighed and felt his head clear up. He dropped the hand that was on the girl's waist.

The blonde looked surprised, and a bit disappointed. "What's wrong," she asked, snaking her arms around his neck and pulling him closer for a kiss but Neji stopped her. "I can't."

"Your friend? She can handle herself," she said, lowering her voice in an attempt to seduce him. Neji just narrowed his eyes at her and untangled himself from her arms.

"I'm sorry but if you'll please excuse me," he said and left the girl hanging as he set his eyes on the woman that was embodying the lurking men's fantasies in the middle of the dance floor.

oOo

Tenten groaned the moment she opened her eyes. "Somebody turn off the sun," she groaned again, burying her head on her pillow. She felt the signs of a hangover gone crazy. Her head was pounding and threatened to split in half.

"Hn."

"Neji?" Tenten asked, dazedly. Slowly, she turned to her side to where, surprisingly, Hyuga Neji lay with his eyes closed, still dressed in last night's clothes and reeking of alcohol. She nudged him on the shoulder and asked, "What're you doing here? I thought you went home with that girl, what'shername."

Not moving an inch and eyes staying closed Neji replied, "You were pissed drunk, have I left you there you would have been raped."

"Really?" She asked, disbelief written on her features. She thought she was simply having a good time.

"Hn."

"Oh," Tenten said."But why are you here in my room?"

Neji unconciously recalled the way Tenten held him in a vice-like grip last night. And before that, how she felt against his skin as she unknowingly grinded against him to the beat of the music, her hands all over his body. Him, falling with her on the bed and unable to get up, how comfortable he felt when he felt her arms wrap around his waist and her face snuggling on his chest not unlike a child. The way warmth had spread on his chest, the feeling he got in his stomach when she unconciously tightened her grip on him and would not let go, how it just felt natural for him to encircle his arms on her waist and press her against himself. It was a weird feeling, he thought.

Neji opened his eyes and turned his head sideways to face her, "You wouldn't let go of me last night."

He could not help but smirk when he saw the red travelling up from her neck to the crown of her head and the tips of her ears. "Really?" She asked, this time embarrassed.

"Really," he replied this time, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Well," Tenten looked down, in thought, "I'll go prepare breakfast then, to make it up to you, I guess."

Sitting upright, she groaned, only to fall back on the bed, her head pounding like crazy.

"On second thought, Neji be a dear and get some aspirin for me," she said, a forearm covering her eyes.

Neji merely chuckled in response.

 **A/N:** Funfact! This was supposed to be a lemon but, yeah. Not ready for that stuff. This is as close as I could get for now. I think that's _way_ down the road for me, I can't even write a proper kissing scene yet.

On the other hand, I have this multi-chap in storage. It's the GA one but I can't really say it's a Gakuen Alice adaptation anymore. Once again I blew it out of proportion. Please look out for it! Although honestly, I've only finished one and a half chapters. Still...:)

Tell me what you think! Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
